


Apocalypse Twister

by LuminescentLullaby



Series: Adventures in the Velociraptor 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel Cheats, Gabriel Has a Platypus, M/M, No one knows why, Twister - Freeform, Twister Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLullaby/pseuds/LuminescentLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer approach every competitive event with the same drive and intensity that they did during the Apocalypse.</p><p>Including Twister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Twister

"Walk away, brother. It doesn't have to end like this."

"You know I can't do that, Lucifer."

"So be it. Gabriel?"

There was a long, wordless pause before the youngest archangel called out: "Right hand, blue."

Michael and Lucifer both hesitated as they studied the mat beneath them, trying to come up with the most convenient way to get the proper appendage to the designated dot. It was a bit more of a struggle for Michael, who was mostly blocked from the blue line by Lucifer's body in front of him, but after a moment of deliberation, he figured out a way to arch over him without falling over. 

The other players had all gotten out several spins ago, the humans being restricted by their bodies when it came to flexibility and Castiel having no desire to play once Dean was out. Gabriel was the only one who could possibly keep up with the other two, but he'd been banned from playing Twister ever since the time he'd charmed the spinner to make it so his face was level with Sam's crotch and had tried to undo the human's zipper with his teeth.

So Michael and Lucifer went at it with the same intensity they did every game they were dragged into playing, and Sam had frequently wondered if they should have just unrolled a Twister mat in place of the Apocalypse. Besides, this was _way_ more entertaining.

"Just give it up already, Lucifer. You're not going to win," Michael growled at his brother, shifting a bit as Gabriel called out another instruction. Lucifer just gave a slight snarl in response and rushed to put his hand on the spot Michael had been reaching for, forcing the older angel to find another. 

"Bite me, bitch. You're just jealous that _my_ true vessel actually said 'yes' to me," Lucifer spat once Michael had all but torn himself in two to reach his new dot. 

Of course at that point, Sam- who was sitting against the wall with Dean, Cas, and Adam, playing Go Fish- felt the need to pipe up, just to make the reasoning behind that decision painfully clear for everyone. "Only to toss your sorry ass back into Hell!"

"And you just _had_ to drag us with you?" Adam muttered bitterly as he drew from the deck after Castiel had politely informed him that no, he did not have a seven, and that Adam would need to 'obtain a fish.'

"Listen to your brother, Sam! That was rather rude of you!" Michael called in a strained voice from where he and Lucifer were now even further tangled up, which Gabriel was admittedly snickering at. Sam ignored him with a roll of his eyes and went back to looking at his cards, but before he could ask Dean for the queen he knew he had, there was a loud, 'Skippy, no!' followed by angry chattering and a large crash as Lucifer began to swear so colorfully it was almost poetry.

"Skippy!" Gabriel practically sobbed as he all but dove into the tangle of archangel limbs on the mat, wrestling to unravel them enough for him to pull a squirming mass of fur out and cuddle it to his chest protectively. "What have I told you about trying to play Twister with Papa's brothers? You could have gotten hurt!"

Lucifer sniffed disdainfully at the platypus his brother was coddling, pushing himself into a sitting position with his hands supporting him. "I will never understand why Father allowed you to create those... _things_. It's like you just took a bunch of spare parts and stuck them together with paste."

"I did!" Gabriel beamed happily, petting the top of the creature's head as it chattered in its strange little platypus way. "That's what makes 'em awesome!"

"If you say so, little brother. Either way, I won this round, Michael."

"You most certainly did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Both of you shut up right now or so help me I _will_ draw an angel banishing sigil on this wall right fucking now!"

"Michael, your vessel is mean."

"Ugh, tell me about it."


End file.
